


Año nuevo con la primera orden

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Happy New Year!!, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: ¡¡La entrada al año siempre está llena de celebración y amor!! ¿Por qué deberían de ser menos estos chicos?





	Año nuevo con la primera orden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Gracias Hatsherlocked ♥

 

De niño por supuesto que había celebrado el fin del año. Su madre siempre lo había titulado como “Principio de un Nuevo Comienzo”. Pero desde que era un adulto y estaba al mando de la primera orden, no le veía el sentido.

Estaban todos en la sala principal, mirando en un holograma uno de los programas más famosos de la galaxia. Solo era tan permisivo ese día del año, sino, sus empleados se podrían poner en su contra.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, tirando confeti, bebiendo champán, haciendo manitas… Que ganas tenía que fuera año nuevo para ponerlos a trabajar de inmediato.

10… 9… 8…

Kylo hinchó un moflete y bufó. Él era el jefe, le felicitarían el año con un breve asentimiento. A su lado, Hux y Phasma ni se inmutaban. ¿Seguirían vivos? Miró a Hux que parpadeaba y luego miró a Phasma. Quizás la capitana había decidido echar una cabezadita en ese traje tan rígido que tenía.

5… 4… 3…

—¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! —exclamaron todos los del salón.

Tiraron confeti y comenzaron a darse abrazos, las parejas se dieron besos. Kylo bufó. Si no fuera gafe hubiese pensado echarse pareja ese año, así no sería un mero espectador de aquello que estaba pasando.

Hux a su lado se puso de pie.

—A la mierda todo —dijo para sí.

Kylo fue a mirarle sin entender, pero Hux se acercó a él, le cogió por el cuello y le besó. Se quedó con las manos alzadas y los ojos abiertos. Vale. Inesperado, pero aquello sabía enormemente bien.

Cuando Hux fue a separarse, lo retuvo cogiéndole por la cintura y respondió al beso como si le fuera la vida en ello. A lo lejos en la habitación, se escuchó un grito de ofendido.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Matt alzándose las gafas.

Tech, se alisó un poco la camiseta y se pasó la lengua por los dientes por si tenía algo allí después de todo lo que había comido.

—No quiero que mi hermano sea el único que moje. Yo también quiero.

Matt le miró confundido, pero Tech se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con energía. Matt se quedó quieto, alzó las manos y las movió en busca de auxilio. Se separó, todos los colores estaban en la cara.

—¡¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!! —exclamó —. ¡¡No delante del jefe!! Dios, ¿qué pensará?

—¿Y eso qué…?

—¡¡PEOR!! Se reirá de mí, seguro —exclamó histérico, miró por encima del hombro y vio a Kylo que aún se besaba con Hux —. Eh… ¿Es qué tu hermano se ha atragantado con algo? Kylo sabe los primeros auxilios, ambos hicimos ese cursillo y fue el mejor alumno que…

Tech le calló y le volvió a besar. Ningún repinado pelirrojo iba a adelantársele.

 


End file.
